That One Little Thing
by MuzicFox5
Summary: Ever since the Massacre, Sasuke had prided himself on reading people. Knowing what they were going to do before they even did it. That is…Until one odd little blonde joined his class.


Theme Songs:

Naruto- Thrift Shop

Begin:  
Sasuke Uchiha had always been proud of his ability to read people. Throughout his first few years of the Academy, he had found each person lacking. Within minutes he would know some of your deepest secrets, if you picked your nose, still wet the bed, if your parents weren't your parents, etc. etc. As such, all (or at least most) of the students avoided him. Except his gigantic group of fangirls (annoying banshee whiners they are). So, when Iruka came into the class and announced a new student, he was bored as ever. Quick analyses should give him all the information he needed. That is, until one odd little blonde entered the room. The kid wore a jacket that was obviously huge on him. It was a dull red, and the sleeves went past his hands, and only stopped at the blonde's knees. Underneath was a white shirt, only seen because of the V-neck hoodie. His pants were bright orange (Sasuke blanched at the color) with muddy and grass-stained knees and shins.

A huge fanged smirk (?) was spread across the boy's face. Sasuke absently noted that the boy's canines were slightly pointed and just longer in general than the rest. His teeth were a bright pearly white. However, it was the blonde's eyes that drew in Sasuke the most. Both we're like staring into the bluest pond, or staring at the perfect celestial cerulean blue sky, dotted by puffy white clouds. The gigantic contrast between the blue and black was astonishing, especially when it quickly transferred into a nice tan. It was the perfect balance of amazing. His cheeks were a bit thick, and had high cheekbones. The Uchiha boy's eyes widened when the subtle perfect was interrupted by rough and dented looking lines. He zoomed out from his analyses of the boy, and took in his face as a whole. On each pudgy tan cheek, stood out three lines. Almost like scars, but obviously too dark for that, it actually reminded him of when he was younger. His mother had forced him into a cat costume (For Halloween), black of course, and had took eyeliner (the horror!) and put three smoky black whiskers on either side. As such, Sasuke decided the noticeably smaller boy was feline in some way. Speaking of such, the blonde had an air of confidence around him, and with that odd smirk on his face, some people (such as Kiba) thought the blonde was rating himself above everyone here. Sasuke snapped out of his observations when the chunin in the front began introducing the confident blonde.

"Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He'll be in our class from now on." Iruka spoke, gesturing to the smug looking blonde. Naruto (Fishcake?) had stuffed his hands in his pockets and pulled one out to give a half-wave. "Alright, Naruto-kun. You can go sit…." The scarred chunin looked around "by Sasuke."  
The black-haired student would have blinked in surprise, except he's an Uchiha. They don't do that. The spiky-haired blonde grinned, his fangs over biting the bottom set. Quickly, the small blonde skipped up the steps, pulled out a chair and sat, somehow automatically knowing where the Uchiha sat.

"Yo. Name's Naruto. You're Sasuke right? "Greeted the lean blonde. Sasuke didn't reply. "Doesn't matter if you don't answer. I already know who you are. In fact your silence makes this easier." The onyx-eyed student furrowed his narrow eyebrows in confusion. Made what easier? Whatever it was, Sasuke came to the conclusion that it wasn't good by the fanged grin on Naruto's face. Pushing past it, the Uchiha turned back to the front to pay attention. Until he felt something cold and hard go down his back. Sasuke jumped in shock, standing up, gaining the full attention of everyone in the class. Iruka, in the front, frowned.

"Is there something you need to tell us, Sasuke?" The Uchiha scowled, face turning an interesting color.

"No…" The black-haired student sat back down. He looked around, rather confused. No one sat behind him…. Sasuke turned towards Naruto, who had the most…cocky look on his face. Cerulean eyes narrowed and wide grin ever present. And the Uchiha just knew it was the blonde's fault.

This continued on for years. Not always to Sasuke of course. Once when the class came in for the first class, everyone took a seat. When they began to leave for kunai and shuriken throwing, some of the student's pants had been glued to the chairs. Everyone had a habit of checking their chairs from then on. There was also the confetti incident, which was not fondly remembered. Every time a drawer, door, toilet seat, and can were opened, confetti sprayed outwards. That wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't for the itching powder…And paint. This was all neon. And only once people got home and washed it off, did they find out it stained their skin. For 3 months, Sasuke had glowed neon green when the lights were turned off. These pranks didn't end for some time. Apparently, they even continued after the group had graduated. Each time one went off though, Naruto's grin seemed to get a big bigger and a bit more…real. Yet the blonde never got in trouble for any of them, with no proof. And throughout this entire time, Sasuke never figured out the blonde.


End file.
